prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Laredo Kid
|death_date= |birth_place=Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas |death_place = |resides= |billed=Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas |trainer=Marvik El Albanil El Hechicero/Muerte Subita |debut=2003 |retired= }} Laredo Kid (December 30, 1986) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and Impact Wrestling. Laredo Kid's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Laredo Kid originally used the ring name Exterminador but changed it to "Laredo Kid" after a year. He signed with AAA in 2005 and worked for them for several years before leaving the promotion to work on the Mexican Independent circuit. Professional wrestling career The wrestler that would later be known as Laredo Kid made his professional wrestling debut in 2003, under the name "Exterminador". He would often wrestle against his brother "Oscuridad" and would work alongside his uncle and trainer Muerte Subita (also known as "El Hechicero"). He worked on the Mexican Independent circuit until early 2005. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2005–2011) After signing with Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) in 2005 he was repackaged as "Laredo Kid", named after his home town of Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas. Laredo Kid's first notable appearance for AAA was at the 2005 Verano de Escándalo 2005 where he teamed up with Los Barrio Boys (Alan, Billy Boy and Decnis) in a loss to Gran Apache and the Black Family (Cuervo, Escoria and Ozz). In December 2005 Laredo Kid teamed with Hombre sin Miedo, Principe Zafiro and Rey Cometa in a loss to Kaoma Jr., Oscuridad (Laredo Kid's brother), Rio Bravo and Tito Santana at the 2005 Guerra de Titanes. Subsequently, Laredo Kid and Hombre sin Miedo teamed up to win the Taumalipas State tag team championship. Following Guerra de Titanes Laredo Kid and Rey Cometa was joined by Súper Fly, Nemesis, Pegasso and Aero Star to form the group Real Fuerza Aérea, a group of colorful, masked young high fliers. On March 10, 2006, Real Fuerza Aérea made their first appearance as a group at a major AAA event when Laredo Kid, Super Fly and Nemesis lost to Los Diabolicos (Ángel Mortal, Mr. Condor and El Gallego) at the 2006 Rey de Reyes show. Three months later Real Fuerza Aérea (this time consisting of Laredo Kid, Nemesis, Super Fly and Rey Cometa) challenged the Black Family (Chessman, Cuervo, Escoria and Ozz) for the Mexican National Atómicos Championship at TripleMania XIV. The match ended in a "No contest", causing the championship to be declared vacant. At a subsequent television taping the Black Family defeated Real Fuerza Aérea and reclaim the title. In the fall of 2006 AAA held a tournament called Luchando Por un Sueño, or "the Dream Tournament" in English where low and mid-card wrestlers competed in a 12-man single elimination tournament. Laredo Kid defeated Mr. Condor in the opening round and Pesadilla in the semi-finals to earn a spot in the finals as the 2006 Verano de Escandalo. On September 17, 2006 Laredo Kid defeated both Kaoma, Jr. and Gran Apache to win the Luchando Por un Sueño tournament. At the 2006 Guerra de Titanes Laredo Kid along with El Brazo, Jr., El Ángel and El Elegido lost to Los Vipers (Abismo Negro, Antifaz, Charly Manson and Histeria II). Laredo Kid was one of the participants in the original Alas de Oro (Spanish for "Wings of Gold"), but was eliminated by eventual winner Extreme Tiger. At TripleMania XV Laredo Kid and Gran Apache defeated Super Fly and Super Caló in a ''Relevos Suicidas'' tag team match. Losing the match forced Super Fly to wrestle Super Calo in a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match. In August 2008 Laredo Kid, along with El Oriental, Histeria and Antifaz traveled to Japan to compete on Pro Wrestling Noah's 2007 "Shiny Navigation" tour that ran over ten events from August 19, 2007 until September 2, 2009. On most nights Laredo Kid teamed with El Oriental against Histeria and Antifaz, sometimes in six man matches teaming with Ricky Marvin while Histeria and Antifaz teamed with Rocky Romero. On September 3, 2009 on the last night in Japan Laredo Kid teamed with Super Fly to defeat Atsushi Aoki and Ippei Ota on a joint AAA/NOAH show called TripleSEM. Two weeks later Latin Lover, La Parka and Ricky Marvin to defeat the La Legión Extranjera team of Abismo Negro, Ron Killings, Kenzo Suzuki and X-Pac in one of the feature matches on the 2007 Verano de Escándalo event. Laredo Kid got the winning pinfall on X-Pac, Laredo Kid's biggest win to date. At the 2007 Antonio Peña Memorial Show Laredo Kid suffered a severe leg injury during a match. He was participating in the Copa Antonio Peña Gauntlet match, wrestling Ron Killings when a Huracanrana off the top rope went wrong and Killings landed on Laredo Kid's leg, breaking it. The injury kept Laredo Kid out of the ring until early 2008. Laredo Kid returned from his injury in early 2008, in time to join "Team AAA", El Alebrije, Charly Manson and Chavo Guerrero, Sr. at the 2008 Rey de Reyes losing to La Legión Extranjera (Electroshock, Kenzo Suzuki, Sabu and Scott Steiner) On April 14, 2008 Laredo Kid wins his first Lucha de Apuesta, or bet match when a multiman Steel Cage match came down to him and Jaque Mate with Laredo Kid pinning Jaque Mate, forcing him to have his head shaved after the match. In June, 2008 Laredo Kid re-injured his leg during a Lucha de Apuestas match because the steel rod in his leg had not been inserted properly. The match saw Sangre Chicana sacrifice his hair to save the injured Laredo Kid's mask. The injury kept Laredo Kid out of the ring, halting his momentum as both Super Fly and Aero Star became the focus of Real Fuerza Aérea while he was away and continued to work higher profile matches than Laredo Kid after he returned to the ring. Laredo Kid was one of the 13 competitors in a Domo De La Muerte (Dome of Death) match to determine the competitors in a tournament to crown the first ever AAA Cruiserweight Champion. Laredo Kid defeated Super Fly in the first round but lost to Alan Stone in the semi-final. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2015) On April 7, 2015, Laredo Kid wrestled a tryout match for WWE, which he worked unmasked under the ring name Tony Guevara. Teaming with Sammy Guevara, the two were defeated by Los Matadores. In mid-August he was invited back by WWE, this time to participate in a three-day tryout at the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida from September 17 through September 19, 2015. Impact Wrestling (2017) In March 2017, Laredo Kid signed with Impact Wrestling. He debuted on March 2, teaming with Garza Jr. in a tag match defeating Eli Drake & Tyrus. On March 4, Laredo Kid and Garza Jr. entered a four-way tag team match for the vacant Impact World Tag Team Championship but lost to team Latin American Exchange (LAX) (Ortiz & Santana). On April 22, Laredo Kid and Garza Jr. entered a tournament for the Global Force Wrestling World Tag Team Titles but were eliminated in the first round by Latin American Exchange. Three months later on July 2 at Slammiversary XV, Laredo Kid & Garza Jr. entered a four-way tag team match with both GFW World Tag Team Championship and Impact World Tag Team Championship belts on the line, but lost once more to team LAX. Laredo Kid wrestled his final Impact Wrestling match on July 6, ending in both he and Garza Jr. losing to El Hijo del Fantasma & Naomichi Marufuji in a tag team match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*450° Splash :*''Laredo 630'' (630° senton) :*Phoenix splash *'Signature moves' :*Asai Moonsault :*Enzuigiri :*Springboard Huracanrana :*Roundhouse Kick :*Somersault (mostly outside the ring) :*Springboard tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown :*Tiger feint kick :*''Tornillo'' (Springboard Double/Triple Corkscrew Plancha) *'Nickname' **'"The Amazing"' Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **''Luchando Por un Sueño'' tournament **AAA World Trios Championship (1 time) with El Hijo del Vikingo and Myzteziz Jr. **AAA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time, Current) *'Llaves y Candados' ** LyC Cruiserweight Championship (1 time, Current) *'Maximum Assault Wrestling' ** MAW Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Blitz' ** PWB Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Garza Jr. *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 274 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2007 *'World Wrestling League' **WWL Americas Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2019) with Puma King and Black Taurus vs. Bandido, Flamita and Rey Horus on July 26 *'Other championships' **Tamaulipas State Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Hombre sin Miedo Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Profile Category:1986 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración current roster Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Living people Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:KnokX Pro Academy alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Lucha Libre Fighter alumni Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Oddity Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Promociones Tavonet alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:RIOT Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Aro Lucha alumni Category:Cleveland Knights Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Tortas Super Astro alumni Category:Martinez Entertainment alumni